A Collection Of One Hundred Word Drabbles
by Acadia elle
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger who is OVER 18 romance. This is a collection of 100 word respones to challenges posted on Granger Snape 100. They vary in content and rating therefore, I am erring on the high end of rating. Be warned, they have not b


Disclaimer: I am making no profit. Nor am I claiming creation or ownership of anything Harry Potter related. All of it is J. K. Rowling's  
----------------------------------

Author's Notes: The following hundred-word drabbles were responses to various challenges on Granger Snape 100.

Each of these drabbles are unrealated stand alones unless otherwise indicated. (For example, the four part series : Seeming Omniscience.)

They have not been beta read.

----------------------------------

**Title: A Tasty Morsel  
Challenge: Taste of SS/HG **

The first Feast since Voldemort's fall was packed with students, staff, and guests.  
The hidden pair didn't notice when Filch moved Hagrid's giant pumpkin.

Whispers started as the exonerated, reinstated, Head of Slytherin, and the Head Girl were revealed.

All eyes watched Severus Snape eat out of Hermione Granger's hand.

A collective gasp sounded as Hermione took her Professor's finger into her mouth, sensually licking and sucking the chocolate off it. The heat rising between them was palpable. She stepped closer, their bodies touched. Her teeth held a morsel, he leaned down and they shared it.

"Professor Snape, Miss Granger!"

----------------------------------

**Title: The Incriminating Parcel  
Challenge: Seedy Character Challenge**

"I s-s-saw," Pettigrew squeaked.

"What is it you think you saw, Wormtail?" Snape asked silkily, as he sneered down his impressive nose.

"I saw you with that Mudblood, Granger. I followed you." A triumphant gleam entered Pettigrew's watery eyes. "You married and bedded a Mudblood. Our Lord will not overlook this, even if you did kill Dumbledo- "

Snape's wand pressed into Pettigrew's windpipe.

"No spells, Snape. I've got proof that's going to be sent; if I don't stop it each night, it goes to our Lord."

"_Obliviate_!" Hermione stood over Pettigrew, casually holding a parcel addressed to the Dark Lord.

----------------------------------

**Title: Mrs Granger  
Challenge: Hermione's Bad Day Challenge**

"Hermione, how could you?"

"Mother -"

"Really, just look at him," her mother continued with obvious disgust.

Hermione watched as Severus stoically listened to her father talk about Muggle sport. She smiled.

"He's too old for you, and frankly dear, he's ugly. He doesn't look too intelligent either. He just looks unpleasant. You deserve better. No. I won't have it. You must stop this nonsense. Forget him, and find a nice, cheerful, young man."

"I already told you. We're married."

"But, he's just horrible."

"I love him. All of him. I always will."

"Oh, Hermione," her mother shook her head disapprovingly.

----------------------------------

**Title: Suspicious Substances  
Challenge: Snape Needs A Bath**

"Severus, I'm home." Hermione gasped as she glimpsed her husband. "What happened?"

Hermione followed Severus. She watched nervously while he turned on the shower. As he disrobed, she saw something red soaking his shirt. "Severus?"

He turned to glare at his wife.

A distinct odour wafted from Severus's hair. "He got you didn't he?"

"Your son, Hermione," Severus growled, "urinated in my face."

"Our son." She laughed. "That happens changing nappies. The stains?"

"His lunch," Severus spat, as he stepped under the water.

Hermione smiled, and joined her husband. In his wife's embrace, Severus knew it was all worth it.

----------------------------------  
**Title: Seeming Omniscience Parts 1-4  
Challenge: Broken Memory Charm Challenge**

**Seeming Omniscience Part One**

"See there, he's some better already. He'll be jus' fine in a day or two."

"Mum's going to kill me, and then my father - "

"You jus' tell 'em the truth an' I'm sure they'll unnerstand."

"Tell us the truth about what?" a silky voice spoke, startling his daughter. She whipped around to see her mother and father intently watching her mother's familiar, Crookshanks.

"It was an accident!" The contrite girl look down and mumbled, "At least he's not barking anymore."

"Who were you really trying to Obliviate?"

The girls eyes widened, as she wondered how they always seemed to know.

**Seeming Omniscience Part Two**

"Your mother asked you a question," Severus said dangerously.

"M-me," she stammered.

"You?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Explain," her father barked harshly.

"I was at my mirror, I was going to cast the Obliviate on my reflection. I hoped that would lessen the spell. When I did it, Crooks ran at my wand."

"An' a good job he did too!" Hagrid said, earning himself a smile from Hermione and a scowl from Severus. "He saved yeh."

"He did," Hermione concurred.

"You could have lost all your memories, permanently, " Severus told his daughter.

"Why were you trying to Obliviate yourself?" Hermione asked incredulously.

**Seeming Omniscience Part Three**

"I can't - " the child began, blushing furiously.

"You, can, and you will," her angry mother asserted, "tell me what in Merlin's name possessed you to do such a dangerous thing?"

"I can't tell you," the child's anguished voice insisted.

Hermione studied her daughter. Looking meaningfully at Hagrid she said, "If you will excuse us for a moment." Hermione lay a gentle arm around her daughter's shoulders and led her away. Severus followed silently.

Out of earshot, Hermione tilted her daughter's chin, raising the child's tearful face. "Now, you must tell us what upset you enough to attempt such drastic measures."

**Seeming Omniscience Part Four**

The distraught girl whispered, "Please, don't make me say."

Her parents exchanged worried glances.

She peeked at her parents and saw her father in full terrifying protective mode, and her mother chewing her lip nervously.

"Has someone hurt you?" her father's deep voice demanded.

"No."

Her mother asked gently, "Did something embarrassing happen in front of one of your housemates?"

"Enough of this," her father said in a low voice, "tell us, now."

"I... erm, well... I saw something."

"What?" Hermione prompted gently.

"You both, last night."

"Yes, we saw you too."

"Later, around midnight..."

Severus and Hermione blushed spectacularly.

----------------------------------

**Title: Hermione's Embarrassing Question  
Challenge: pain in the arse challenge.**

Severus Snape concentrated on his cauldron. There was one ingredient left to add.

"Severus," Hermione scolded, "why did you make little Albus cry?" In the distant past it would have been obvious; but now, Severus doted, as much as he could, on his grandchildren.

"They are a pain in my arse," he snapped.

"Severus..." Hermione began, trailing off when she noticed the remaining ingredient. "Oh. So, that's the real pain in your arse, then."

"Hermione," he snarled, "attend to your miscreant grandchildren."

"How long have you been constipated, dearest?" she asked.

"HERMIONE!"

She smiled and left him brewing his relief.

----------------------------------


End file.
